


Cat Scratch Fever

by KuriKoer



Category: C6D - Fandom, Canadian 6 Degrees, Twitch City
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vampires, challenge, strangeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Twitch City, Hope/Newbie, winter, scarf, roommates<br/>For the 13th Porn Battle, by orangesparks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Scratch Fever

At first he thought it was the cat again that scratched her. He still feared that cat, with a vague unease that never let up, despite the fact it had been a dream - it _had_ only been a dream, right? - and anyway, it was an unfriendly cat and Newbie was pretty sure Hope would have been embarrassed to admit she got scratched, which is why he didn't say anything when she wrapped that long, hand-knit scarf around her neck. It was winter, anyway, so it didn't look out of place. And he loved the colours, a dozen of them at least clashing noisily against each other and looking so wonderful against her pale skin. He held the door open for her in this chivalrous gesture, and she giggled as she left the apartment. Curtis sent _looks_ after them, angry ones, and Newbie turned back and stuck his tongue out before following Hope out.

They were just roommates now, her and Curtis, and Newbie thought to make his move some time soon, but until then he was content being the good friend, taking her out where Curtis couldn't, wouldn't, or just plain didn't.

It was fun; Hope was always so lively when she was out of that flat, fun to hang with, fun to watch TV with. They sat at the cinema like it was their own living room, laughing and pointing, and Newbie threw popcorn at the screen when people around weren't looking, and then pretended to look around for the culprit, outraged as much as the next upstanding citizen. Hope laughed so hard at one point she shot soda out of her nose.

They got out and walked around, just to keep warm, and talked and talked all night. It was three o'clock when they figured out that, well, it was three o'clock.

"I can't go back _now_ ," Hope said, alarmed, "I'll wake Curtis."

Newbie wasn't impressed with that sensibility. "So?"

She shook her head, and then glanced at the sky, worried. "I can't be out at sunrise," she said.

Newbie thought it was odd as a general statement, and even odder because it was _winter_ , in Toronto, and there would be _hours_ until the sun came up. However, he had more pressing matters to consider.

"You can crash at my place," he offered gallantly.

She gave him a _look_. He had the decency to look abashed.

"I'll stay on the couch," he suggested.

She considered that, and glanced at the sky again.

"You have curtains, right?"

Newbie squinted at that.

They made it to the green door of his current habitat; it was small, but it was better than living in a closet in Curtis' apartment and having to do all his errands for him, as he made a point of explaining. Hope punched him lightly on the arm and smiled, and he smiled back. 

Fumbling with his keys, he opened the door and left it open, heading into the corridor and switching the lights on. "I got some soup, if you want something hot," he called behind his shoulder, and then he realised she wasn't following him.

He traced his steps back. Hope was still standing by the door, looking a little lost, wrapped in her giant scarf and her gloves and her mismatched wool cap.

"Everything okay?"

"Newbie, I know it sounds strange, but could you..." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Could you invite me in?"

He raised his eyebrow. He stretched his arm towards the flat's interior. "Hope, mi casa es su casa. Would you please do me the honour of crashing here tonight?"

She smiled at him, a little apologetic, a little neurotic, just the Hope he knew and lo... liked. He shut the door behind her and helped her take off her coat, hanging it on the side of the cupboard, because he hadn't hung up the hooks yet. When he tried to help with the hat, she snatched it back.

"I'll just, uh, leave these on, okay?", she gave him another of those tiny, fleeting, rabbity smiles. "And the scarf. I'm a little cold."

Newbie shrugged. "Sure. Not like I'm gonna, you know," he smiled back at her, a little toothily, "not like I'm trying to get you naked or anything."

She laughed, almost like she was surprised. Newbie shrugged again, smiled a little nicer, and went to put some soup on the stove. It was a little chilly inside.

Between the soup, the tea, the TV flickering and the lively conversation, Newbie got warm soon enough; he was down to a t-shirt and one button-down thrown on top of that, leaning back against the couch and talking animatedly, arms flailing in all directions. Hope got warm too; her face was flushed, and she took off her sweater, but she kept the scarf.

"Come on, take it off," he said, nudging her. "What do you got there, a cat scratch?"

Hope grinned, a little anxious. "Something like that, yeah."

A thought occurred to Newbie, and he frowned. "It's not a hickey from Curtis, is it?"

She sighed. "I told you, we're just roommates. Whatever that temporary insanity was, I am so over it."

He nodded. "Good."

"Yeah?"

Was it his imagination, or was that a come-on? Newbie couldn't quite decide. He just nodded again, feeling his mouth dry. It took courage to do what he was about to do next.

"Then you don't have to feel bad about this," he said, reaching for the scarf and slowly, very slowly, undoing it. He was giving her every chance to pull back, to make a joke, to slap his fingers away and tell him to keep his hands to himself. Hope just sat there and let him undo the knot, let him pull away a yard of multicoloured wool, allowing it drop to the couch.

Then she just sat there while he looked at her.

"Woah," he finally said. "That's some scratch."

She smiled and moved forward and suddenly there were her hands laced behind his neck, and her mouth was on his, and the kiss was every bit as sweet and candylike as Newbie had always thought it would be.

He stayed on the couch for a while longer that night, Hope astride him, and it got very, very warm in the room, warm enough that they both found they didn't need any clothes at all. She was lithe and agile on top of him, beautiful and lively and flushed all over, from the high colour in her cheeks to her rose-tipped nipples, which Newbie couldn't get enough of. It was only afterwards, when they were sprawled on top of each other, wet and sticky, that Newbie started to feel the cold creep in, and Hope shivered against him.

So they picked up some clothes and moved to the bedroom, of which there was one, and into the bed, which was big for a single man but sort of very cosy for two, and under the blankets, of which there were three, because Newbie was like that. And it was warmer then, hot like a furnace against his front when she asked him to spoon and curled against him, burrowing back with only a pair of flimsy underpants and a ratty old t-shirt of his between them. That was hot enough for Newbie. He remembered to close the curtains, and when he slipped back into bed Hope gave him a grateful look and burrowed back even more. He wrapped his arms around her, and they went to sleep.

It was probably late morning, Newbie guessed, when she stirred and he woke to find he was half-hard and nestled nice and warm against a round, perky butt. Hope mumbled something and moved against him, and he couldn't stop a grunt. She sat up so quickly he was worried she'd hurt something. Then she glanced back over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"Good morning," she said and stretched, before giving a quick look to the curtains. But Newbie worked nights and slept days, and one of the first things he brought to the flat was heavy-duty black curtains that blocked nearly everything.

"Good morning," he said, and sent an experimental searching hand to her thigh. When he met with no resistance, he explored further. Hope giggled and flopped back into bed, encouraging him.

He crawled all around her, up and then down and then back up again, settling on a good spot in the middle and using all his not-inconsiderable talents to make her squirm, her fingers clawing into his hair and her legs nearly kicking him when she finally screamed, spasming around his tongue and fingers. She panted and he couldn't resist giving another quick lick, just a sort of parting kiss, which made her squeal and jump again.

Feeling pretty satisfied with himself, Newbie sat up, wiping the wetness from his face with the back of his hand. Hope stared at him, her eyes alight in the dimness of the room.

"You're very good at this," she finally said, still a little breathless.

Newbie grinned widely. He hoped she wasn't going to compare him to anyone he might know. Nothing he needed to know about Curtis, thank you very much.

But if she had any intentions of saying anything on that subject, she'd thought better of it. After catching her breath, she just sat up and tapped his chest with one finger.

"Why don't you just sit back and relax, and let me return the favour?", she said, trying to sound seductive. Newbie smiled indulgently. She wasn't exactly high-end porn, but then, that was why he liked her, all the glorious awkwardness that was Hope.

So he sat back and relaxed.

At first she just kissed him, which was great, and something he could do for a while, but with her nearly sitting on top of him, his attention soon shifted. She started moving down his chest, but then she moved off him, and off the bed. Newbie was about to make some very disappointed, pouty faces, but then she came back, having fished out her scarf from under a pile of their clothes.

Newbie grinned in anticipation. "Bondage?"

Hope laughed. "Maybe later. I had something else in mind."

The scarf went around his head, covering his eyes, and then some. It was a little too hot and scratchy, but nothing Newbie couldn't handle, especially since Hope started kissing him under his ear, a very sensitive place that made him moan and arch against her. She was wearing nothing, and the way her body moved over him, tantalising, touching only briefly and never quite where he needed her, drove him crazy.

She was still kissing, licking down his neck, when he felt her teeth tightening and some pressure. He could imagine the hickey she was leaving on him, and he liked it. He licked his lips.

"Are you marking me?"

She kept the pressure for a moment, and then detached her mouth to whisper in his ear, "Do you want me to?"

Almost immediately she was at his neck again, biting sharply once and then sucking, soothing the place. He nodded dumbly, feeling her hair under his chin and against his jaw. When she finally headed lower, Newbie was feeling light-headed, almost giddy with the pleasure. He caressed her hair only once, and then let his hands drop by his sides, letting Hope dictate the pace, the pressure, feeling her palms on his thighs, pressing down as she sucked him in, ratcheting up the tension and the heat. When he came, he felt like she was sucking out his whole life, his soul.

Hope chuckled. "Soul? Really?"

"I get stupid poetic after I come," he mumbled, delirious. "Don't tell Squirtis."

Not that Curtis hadn't known, but he'd probably forgotten all about it by now. He'd tended to go watch TV right after, anyway, so he probably hadn't been listening.

"I won't tell Curtis," Hope said gently, leaning over him and kissing his ear lobe. Her breath smelled a little funny; Newbie wondered if it was something he ate. "Promise. Now go to sleep. You'll need your strength in the evening, when you're hungry."

"We can just warm up more soup," he mumbled, eyes falling shut. He was nearly asleep already. The last thing he remembered was thinking how very bright Hope's eyes looked in the darkness of the room.


End file.
